


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely joereaves' birthday. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joereaves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joereaves).



> Written for the lovely joereaves' birthday. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Stephen bucked up into the warm heat of Cutter's mouth, as Cutter swallowed his cock and sent fire shooting up his spine. Cutter hummed and Stephen thought he might explode if he didn't come soon, _now_...

Cutter moved away from the younger man, smug grin plastered on his features. Stephen glanced at him through half-lidded eyes, his breath coming in harsh pants, and then flipped him off. Cutter laughed and bounced on to the bed next to Stephen.

"Feel better?"

Stephen opened his eyes. "Much. You?" He glanced down at Cutter's half-hard cock and raised an eyebrow. Cutter shrugged.

Stephen pounced.


End file.
